Kitty Cat!
by mangaxgirl
Summary: This time our Kero Neko is ironically really a Kero Neko! Thanks to Hotaru, but hey, that's what he gets for messing with her peace and quite. Now our famous brunette has called the Kitten her own. RxR NxM
1. The Potion

**Waahh hahaha, I know I am writing a lot and it is probably annoying but I have a few minutes to write so I'm going to you know write. I thought to myself not to long ago, why is it that Natsume is this huge Kuro Neko, and I haven't come across a story about him being a cat? Well if there is a story out there like that send it to me so I can read it, that would be cool :) and if I AM copying anyone I apologize, pm me immediately.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GA.**

**Rated T, like all my other fics.**

**

* * *

**

**Note: I imagine this will only be a three or four shot.**

Nonokoko was dumbfounded at what Hotaru had just asked her. Hotaru however was determined to get her to make that potion.

_Flashback:_

_Hotaru was trying work quitly on her new invention when Mikan comes storming into the classroom yelling at Natsume._

_Hotaru flinched and a spark flew off of her device, great not she had to rewire it again._

_Finally after several minutes of bickering Hotaru stood up, making her chair fly out from under her, slammed her fists on the table and left the room._

_She was going to get those to together so they would shut the hell up if it was the last thing she did._

_End of flashback._

Yes my dear fellow readers, Hotaru took the dramatic decision to ask Nonokoko (if I'm spelling her name wrong please inform me lmao) to make a potion, a potion to turn our famous Kero Neko, into a Kuro Neko.

"I'll pay you, and I don't care how much."

Nonokoko was astonished to hear those words exiting Hotarus mouth.

"Don't look so surprised, I'm losing enough money already, with my lack of focus thanks to those two."

"Um, it's okay Hotaru - chan, you don't have to pay me, I'll gladly help you out."

Hotaru gave her classmate a small smile, yes she does smile every now and then.

A long hour of thinking and several explosions later the potion was done, and Hotaru was smiling wickedly, she hurried off to the Sakura tree hoping the brunette would not be there with him for once.

* * *

"What do you want Imai?" He asked coldly looking up from his manga. Good he's alone.

"Nothing." She said with a smirk, she pulled the potion from behind her back.

"What the hell are you do-" She poured it over his head and the next thing she knew, there was a small black kitten, with red tinged eyes glaring at her, yes a kitten was glaring at her.

She picked him up and he hissed at her.

"Calm yourself kitty." She grinned evilly as she trudged over to Mikans dorm.

* * *

Mikan was attempting to do her homework but she was still too angry with Natsume, he had peeked at her underwear again. What a pervert. You'd think she'd be used to it by now, but apparently not.

_Knock Knock Knock._

"Just a second." Mikan hurried to the door and found Hotaru standing there with the most adorable kitten ever in her hands. "AWW!! Can I see him!" Mikan took the kitten and snuggled him in her arms.

"Will you keep him in your room for a couple days until I figure out what to do with him."

"Sure, no problem Hotaru!"

Without another word the twelve year old was gone, hoping to get more work done on her new invention.

Mikan closed the door and smiled at the cat in her arms. She held him up to her face, "You are just so kawaii!"

After a few more minutes of swooning over the kitten she, to his relief, set him on the bed.

She sighed, "I guess I should get changed for supper, my homeworks never going to get done!" She complained, and to Natsumes horror, her pants hit the ground.

* * *

**Lol so short, kind of stupid. But review :)**


	2. Fluffy!

**Heey ! Here's an update for yahs, sorry if it kind of sucks grammar wise, I'm too dense to realize the little mistakes I make, lmao. Thanks for the kind reviews :)**

**Rated T**

**Disclaimed.**

**Again if you own a story like this and are offended, inform me please ^_^**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter one reviews:**

**Shinigami Angel 13**: Lmao, I knew her name looked a little long, thanks a bunch :)

**camilleT.T**: Haha I know, she might be more dense then me! Wait, that's not possible lmao. Thanks for the review !

**xxx Yoyo Gausche xxx**: Thanks ! I'll try my best to make them longer !! Lmao one of my good friends has an all black cat, it's evil I swear!

**fitha**: I'll have to look for them, I'd love to read them, I read one that Tearless Sonnet sent me and it was really good, so hopefully I'll figure out something different to write about for his adventures as a cat. :) Thanks for the review.

**fantasia**: LOL ! Yeah the pervert is seeing way more then he should. I realized not to long ago that cats really see to much, we change in front of them and everything lmao, now I don't like changing in the same room as my cat. I'm so odd ^_^ I'm wondering that too, lmao. Thanks for the review !

**Tearless Sonnet**: Thanks :) I knew there was something wrong with it lmao. Lol, yeah I'll work on the length, I read the story and it was really good, thanks so much !

* * *

Mikans sweatpants fell to the floor. Natsume couldn't believe it, she just whipped them right off in front him, put what he also couldn't believe was the underwear she was wearing, they were plastered with oranges! ORANGES! Geez, how childish could she get?

She sighed and picked up her pants off the floor, throwing them into a plastic hamper across the room, then went her shirt. Behind her she heard a snicker...what kind of cat snickers? She turned around and saw the little black cat watching her every move. He was so amused at the sight before him, covering her barely developed chest was a small bra that had oranges on it, she had a matching undergarment set. How mature.

"What are you looking at kitty?" She giggled and keeled down by the bed, becoming eye level with the small creature.

**Natsumes P.O.V**

She was just prancing around still in her underwear, how much weirder could this girl get?

I had to turn away the rest of the time she was changing and find amusement in starring at the wall. She wasn't supposed to look like that, especially not while wearing orange patterned underwear. But there she was her milky skin glowing, her long skinny legs and thin torso catching my eye, and if she ever found out I was the cat, I'd be murdered.

"I can't bring you to supper," I heard her talking to me and turned around, meeting her hazel eyes. "So I'll just take my supper back to my dorm with me and give you some!" What an idiot, how can she not realize that it's me.

Note to self: Kill Imai.

"That way I won't have to see that monstrous Natsume!" I smirked inwardly, it had been several hours and she was still pissed off at me from this morning, I really knew how to push her buttons.

----------

Twenty minutes later the sound of a door gently closing woke me up from my sleep. No it was NOT a cat nap.

"Hear you go kitty!" She set down the remains of her supper in front of me. I was supposed to eat that? Her germs were all over it, her fork which had her mouth on it had all ready dug into those potatoes, probably drooling all over the food. I turned my head away from it, just the thought of eating it made me want to barf.

"Oh come on!" She shoved the plate in my direction again, "You must be hungry." Well, I was actually, I hadn't eaten since last night, breakfast is a waste of time to me. I sighed to myself, I might as well get this over with, and started to nibble at the food.

"There you go!" She was so excited just because I decided to eat, what an idiot. She stroked my back and I twitched, that was kind of awkward.

"What should I call you?" She cutely... uhm, stupidly, put a finger to her chin and giggled, I hate people who giggle, it's worse then laughing because fangirls giggle (insert shudder here).

"Hotaru will probably call me stupid for naming you, but I'm going to anyway!" Good for you. "How about Fluffy!"

I nearly spit my food out, she couldn't honestly want to call a cat Fluffy, that's like calling a bird birdy. I would rip her to shreds if she called me Fluffy.

"Wait are you a boy are a girl? Hotaru never told me!" Uh oh. No way. That was not happening. She picked me up and lifted my tail up to see what gender I was, that was about the time I bit her.

She screeched and sucked on her finger which was now slightly bleeding. I felt kind of bad but who cares, she was being stupid.

"You're a meanie, Fluffy!" I hissed at her, she was NOT going to be calling me fluffy! She picked me up again and snuggled me against her chest, oh great. At least cats can't blush... not that I would be blushing, I mean she's just an ugly girl that has no chest to snuggle me with. Okay, well that sounded really bad but you know what I mean.

"It's okay I forgive you!" Strange, I don't remember apologizing.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, Polka got up to answer it still holding me in her arms. "COMING!" Geez her door was four feet away from where she was standing, was it necessary to deafen me!

It was Ruka at the door, what was he doing at Mikans dorm? Did I want to know? I felt a strange anger push itself through my body, damn emotions.

"Hello Ruka - pyon! What are you doing here?"

"Hotaru told me to give you this." He held up a small bag, and on it was printed _Cat Food_. Oh gross, there was no way I was smelling that crap, let alone eating it.

"Oh thanks! That was so nice of Hotaru!" The next thing I know I was being shoved in Rukas face, "This is Fluffy!" Apparently she's really set on the name fluffy.

There was a long silence and the three of us stood there starring at one another in that position, then Ruka burst into laughter. He knew, he so knew.

"What's so funny?" The idiot asked, tilting her head to the side.

"N-nothing." Ruka stuttered, obviously trying to control his laughter.

"It's just, well, don't you think you should give it a more, manly name?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Well because it's a boy."

Her eyes started glowing in amazement, how did she not remember that he has the animal pheromone Alice? What an idiot.

"How do you know Ruka - pyon? Wow that's so amazing!"

"Um Sakura..."

She blushed, again idiot idiot idiot idiot. How much more stupid could she get, it's like how people study to be smart, I swear she studies to be a total moron.

"Oh yeah! Sorry I'm a little tired."

He smiled at her and her blush deepened, I felt myself stiffen, have I ever made her blush like that? I quickly pushed the thought away.

"Do you want to come in for a minute?" She asked him. Say no, say no.

"Yeah... there's something I want to talk to you about."

"Alrighty then!" She cheerfully stepped aside allowing Ruka to walk in, closing the door behind him.

She sat down on the bed still holding me, this time gently patting my head, to my absolute horror I found myself starting to purr.

"Aww, he's so cute when he purrs!" Stop purring, stop purring.

"Sakura," He sat down on the bed next to her, he wouldn't make a move on her in front of me.

"Yup?"

"I really like..." Would he?

She looked at him with a confused look on her face, probably making a horrible attempt to think of the possible things that could end the sentence "I really like".

"I love..." He was trembling, what the hell was wrong with him. My stupid heart was pounding against my chest, I couldn't believe he was going to confess to her.

He inhaled sharply, the way he does when he spits things out without thinking. "I love Imai!"

I nearly fainted right then and there. He loved her best friend, all this time I thought he still liked that idiot, and he never told me he had moved on? And out of all the girls he had the hots for the girl that gave him hell? I did not see that coming.

However to my relief she didn't look heart broken, she looked ecstatic actually.

"WOW! THAT'S AWESOME RUKA - PYON!" She was bouncing up and down on the bed, giving me a headache.

He sighed in relief, "I know this might go against the girl rules or whatever, but I was wondering if you could find out about how she feels towards me."

She twitched, oh no, she was going to complain. "I hate that! Why can't guys just walk up to a girl, look her straight in the eye and say, 'look I like you!' Instead they just get other people to do it for them, or they assume you already know, it is _sooo _annoying!"

"Sorry I-"

She interrupted him with another fit of complaints. "And then he just thinks he's too cool to confess to me! Everyone tells me he likes me, but nope, nothing from him! Even when I hint my feelings towards him! Oh, and then he has all these other girls all over him, I mean come on what the hell is with that!?"

She finally stopped ranting to take a breath, long enough for Ruka to finally get a word in. "Sakura, I think your speaking more from your own personal experience."

"Oh right, sorry Ruka - pyon." A deep blush came across her cheeks, so she did like someone. That idiot actually knew what the word crush meant. How surprising. Well as soon as I'm a human again, I'm going to track down whoever it is and burn him.

"I'll try my best to pry information from Hotaru." She smiled at him and got up.

"I better get going, thanks Sakura." He left the room, leaving it completely quite except for the sigh that came from Polkas lips.

She picked up what looked like pajamas and headed towards the bathroom. I sat back down on her bed to think.

A few minutes later she came out wearing pajama bottoms and a white tshirt, her hair was down for once, it was dripping wet. I was right, it does look better down, I don't know why she didn't listen to me when I told her she should wear it down.

"So I guess I should rename you huh?" She looked down at me as she sat down on the bed, scratching behind my ear, no wonder cats like it so much.

"Weird, I've never seen a cat with red eyes." The idiot was finally getting it. "You remind me of Natsume!" Or not. "But if I called you Natsume people might think I'm obsessed with him or something, so I'll have to figure out something else to call you. How about Nat-Nat!" Her eyes sparkled in that stupid way of hers, just like when she sees howalon. That name was way to cutesy for me, how disgusting.

"It may sound weird, but I miss Natsume, it was weird not having him teasing me at supper tonight." She sighed and rested her chin on her hand. She looked sad, which was very unusual. She missed me? Hah, silly little girl.

She climbed under her covers and turned to lay on her back, starring intently at the ceiling. I found myself walking up to her face, she smiled at me and let me under the covers and a few minutes later I was drifting to sleep in the warmth of the idiots body.

* * *

"Mmm..." Woke me up, I felt a body stir next to me, damn no screaming, that only meant one thing, I was still a cat. "Saturday!" She immediately sat up in bed, picked me up and looked happily out the window at the sun. "Sorry to wake you up Nat-Nat!"

She jumped out of bed and ran to a wooden dresser across the room, things went flying everywhere, typical. Leave it to her to lose something and use the messiest way possible to find it. A bra landed on my head, it was pink with white polka dots on it. Tch, she wonders why I tease her.

"Found it!" She happily held up a pair of socks. I think she needs to buy more socks. Underwear of all different patterns where sprawled out across the floor, she hurriedly picked them up and shoved them back into the top drawer, not bothering to fold them or even sort them. How does she live in this pigsty?

"I want to play with Natsume - kun today!" I couldn't believe what I was hearing, did she really think that much of me? "I think he'd love you!"

* * *

**Yay longer! Lol review!**


	3. Love

**Long time no see! Sorry for the lates guys! I really am, and I apprichiate your reviews more than I can express!

* * *

**

No way. No. Way. In. Hell.

She was NOT putting a collar on me, okay? No way, that is never going to happen.

Yet there she is, in walking shorts and a pink T - shirt, looking...ugly as ever, walking towards me holding a collar. Not just any collar. It was pink.

As far as I remember, Ruka told her yesterday that I was a male, did he not?

I let her put the dumb ass thing on me, I couldn't do much but run away anyways and that's just tiring. I wasn't about to scratch her or she might kick me out, so I let her put the damn thing on me. And on top of all that she tried to make me eat that disgusting cat food Imai brought over last night. Which by the way I still can't believe he's in love with that girl, if that's what she calls herself, a girl.

"Don't be so stubborn Nat-Nat!" I winced, I hope to god that when I change back if she ever finds out it was me she doesn't start calling me that. I would burn her alive, no question.

I hissed at her and looked once more, disgustedly at the food. What the hell was even in this?

"What?" She asked looking like a moron, "It's cat food, cats like cat food."

Except for the fact that I'm not a cat, idiot.

"Here it's tasty," She took a small handful of the food and brought it up to her lips... she wasn't... was she?

With that last assumption, she shoved the whole handful into her mouth and crunched very loudly on the excuse for a meal. What. An. Idiot. How stupid can you get? Cat food is for cats, not humans.

But to say the look on her face was priceless would be an understatement. Her lips immediately pressed together and twisted around, her nose crunched up and her eyes started to water. the next thing I knew, she was up off the floor and across the room to the garbage can making gagging noises while trying to disinfect her mouth. She then proceeded to get a glass of water before sitting back down next to me on the floor.

...

"Okay, so I can see why you don't like it, that was terrible!" Maybe, because cat foods for cats! Nothing got through to this girl. She sighed and set a hand on my head, gently scratching my ears, damn it. I was purring again. I gave in and climbed up on her lap, the scratching went to body stroking, it felt so good I almost dozed off, pleased by the fact that she was actually shutting up for once.

But then she let out a loud sigh, startling me out of my daze. I looked up at her expectantly, wondering if she was actually planning on talking to a cat about her problems.

"Natsume..." She murmured under her breath, I felt my body stiffen. "I can't believe he wasn't around again today." Her voice was louder this time and she proceeded to complain about me, right in front of me. "Nat-Nat, do you think he's on another mission?" I looked up at her, hoping she'd catch on to my you're-so-stupid glare. "I guess you're right, he's probably just avoiding me, again. I guess I don't blame him, maybe our fight yesterday was the last straw for him." I saw tears start to brim her eyelids as her voice started trembling, "Maybe he really does hate me." Tears started streaming down her face, tears I caused, tears that were for and because of me. Who's the idiot now.

Not knowing what to do I purred and rubbed against her arm, trying to get through to her, though I knew it was impossible. She looked down at me with her big innocent brown eyes and gave me a faint smile. "Thanks Nat-Nat.

"I've really grown to love Natsume-kun," She confessed to me, and after a long pause she whispered, "I mean, as more than a friend."

Before shock could even hit me I felt something weird pulse through me and the next thing I knew I was a lot taller, and a lot heavier and a lot more human. I was also sitting on Polka,

Naked.

There was a long awkward silence as we both sat there trying to register what was happening, her taking the longest, looked me up and down in confusion, which was a big mistake considering I didn't have any clothes on. The screaming started when she got to the down part of the sentence. This is so embarrassing.

"OH MY GOD!" She pushed me off her with some impressive force and covered her eyes with her hands, "OH MY GOD! My eyes! My virgin eyes!" This didn't stop for a long time so I took it as an advantage to grab a towel out of the bathroom and wrap it around my waist. When I came out she had finally calmed down, her face was flushed a deep red.

"If you love me so much you shouldn't mind this right?" I asked her sarcastically, somehow her face flushed even deeper.

"Nat-Natsume?"

"Obviously."

"Oh thank god!" She sounded relieved so I gave her a questioning look, I wasn't following. "I'm just glad that you weren't actually avoiding me..."

I decided to give her a second to see if she'd get what was happening.

"OH MY GOD! You saw me change! You saw my underwear drawer! You slept with me! You heard... YOU HEARD!" She rambled on and on and wouldn't shut up so I pinned her to the floor and drew very close to her face, "Mikan..."

"Natsume?!" She stuttered. I ignored her, taking in the scent of her hair, immediately feeling relaxed.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear, I felt her shiver and I smirked, stupid little girl. I left her ear and finally covered my mouth with hers, feeling her soft moist lips press against mine. I held it there, holding onto the moment, and then finally pulled away.

* * *

It was Monday and I found myself walking hand in hand to class with my stupid girlfriend, who was grinning at me the whole time. We got a lot of weird looks, some glares, but whatever all that mattered was that we're happy.

I looked up and saw Ruka headed towards us, and beside him holding onto his arm was Imai, I smirked and waved at him, he blushed and waved back.

...

"You forgot to take your collar off Nat-Nat."

**~The End~**

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Review!**


End file.
